Pokémon 9 – Pokémon Ranger und der Tempel des Meeres
Pokémon Ranger und der Tempel des Meeres (ポケモンレンジャーと海の王子 マナフィ Pokémon Ranger to Umi no Ōji Manaphy) ist der neunte Pokémon-Film und der vierte und letzte Kinofilm der Advanced Generation. Es geht es um den Pokémon Ranger Jack Walker, der auf einer Mission ist und dabei etwas mit einem Ei zu tun hat, aus dem das neue Pokémon Manaphy schlüpft. Neben Manaphy kommen drei weitere Pokémon aus Pokémon Diamant- und Perl-Edition (Mantirps, Plaudagei und Bamelin) im Film vor. Handlung Der Film beginnt mit einem durchs Wasser treibenden Ei. Bald taucht ein U-Boot auf und es schnappt sich das Ei mit einem Greifarm. Der Kapitän darin freut sich schon darauf, das all seine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Kaum hat er fertig gesprochen, schnappt sich ein U-Boot-Mitglied das Ei. Hierbei handelt es sich um den Pokémon Ranger Jackie. Er flüchtet mit dem Ei und fängt sich ein Mantax mit seinen FangKom und reitet darauf davon. Damit ihm keiner folgen kann, beschädigt Mantax das Boot durch einen Konfustrahl. (Dieser Teil wurde in der Fassung, die RTL II ausgestrahlt hat, nicht gezeigt). Ash, Rocko, Maike und Max haben sich schon wieder einmal verlaufen und streifen durch eine sehr, sehr heiße Gegend. Alle wünschen sich sehnlichst etwas zu Trinken herbei, als man plötzlich riesige Wasserblasen entdeckt. Als alle sich diesen Wasserblasen nähern, entdeckt sie ein Mädchen neben den Wasserblasen und in den Wasserblasen Pokémon! Während Ash schnell herausfindet, dass die Wasserbläschen mit Hilfe von Psycho-Attacken von Meditie, Meditalis und Quapsels und Quaputzis Aquaknarre erzeugt wurden, bemerkt Rocko, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen um Lizabeth handelt. Rocko weiß auch, dass Lizabeth das große Talent bei der Marina Unterwasser-Pokémonshow ist. Wie immer verknallt sich Rocko sofort in das Mädchen, wobei er sie auch in seinem "Blauen Buch" bereits als Super-Lieblingsstar eingetragen hatte. Doch Max gönnt ihm den Spaß nicht und zieht den armen Rocko am Ohr davon. Lizabeth und ihre Familie laden unsere Freunde ein, ihre Show in der nächsten Stadt zu bewundern. Natürlich nehmen alle das nette Angebot an und dürfen in der nächsten Stadt über eine wirklich einmalige Wasser-Psycho-Show staunen. Nach der Show schnappt sich das Bamelin der Showleute mal wieder ein Gefäß mit dem merkwürdigen Ei aus der Einleitung des Filmes und will damit in der Gegend herumlaufen. Maike bekommt hier das Ei kurz zu sehen und auch Jessie und James vom Team Rocket entdecken Maike mit dem Ei. Während das Ei kurz darauf von Lizabeth versteckt wird, erinnert sich James daran, dass er das Ei schon irgendwo einmal gesehen hatte... Jessie und James suchen daraufhin in der Team Rocket Zeitung nach Hinweisen und findet dort eine Anzeige des Phantoms (der U-Boot-Kapitän aus dem Anfang des Filmes). Dieser sucht das merkwürdige Ei. Da er auch eine Belohnung für Hinweise verspricht, ruft James dort direkt an - muss aber kurz darauf auflegen, weil es Jessie plötzlich eilig hat... In der Nacht schnappt sich Bamelin mal wieder das Gefäß mit dem Ei und bestaunt dieses. Maike, die in der Nähe schläft, hat in dieser Nacht einen merkwürdigen Traum, in dem sie unter Wasser mit vielen Pokémon tobt und dabei auch Manaphy trifft. Doch bevor sie es fangen oder erwischen kann, wacht sie auf. Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen kommt ihr Traum jedoch ins Gespräch und wir erfahren, dass Lizabeth den Traum auch schon hatte. Sie und ihre Familie sind Nachfahren der „Wassermenschen“. Diese „Wassermenschen“ lebten in Frieden und Harmonie mit den Wasser-Pokémon und bauten ihnen zum Dank vor langer Zeit den Seetempel „Samaya“. Heute gibt es leider nur noch wenige „Wassermenschen“, doch sie können den Tempel immer noch sehen. Dass Maike den Tempel auch sehen konnte, könnte heißen, dass auch ihre Vorfahren „Wassermenschen“ waren. Gerade, als alle über dieses Thema reden, bemerkt man Jessie, James und Mauzi, wie sie dabei sind das Ei zu stehlen. Sie schreien etwas herum, da sie nach der Berührung des Eis ihre Körper vertauscht haben. Obwohl unsere Freunde und Lizabeths Familie die Verfolgung aufnehmen, kann man nicht verhindern, dass Team Rocket mit einem Mini-Tret-Zeppelin verschwinden kann. Doch der Clown aus Lizabeths Familie gibt nicht auf und schnappt sich mit Hilfe seines FangKoms ein wildes Ibitak, welches zufällig in der Nähe war. Gemeinsam mit Ashs Pikachu auf dem Rücken können Ibitak und Pikachu das gestohlene Ei wieder zurückbringen. Dabei bemerken unsere Freunde natürlich das FangKom des Clowns und erkennen, dass er ein Pokémon Ranger ist. Wie sich nun herausstellt, handelt es sich bei dem Clown in Wirklichkeit um Jackie (aus dem Anfang des Filmes), der hier Hilfe gesucht hatte. Jackie offenbart unseren Freunden nun seine Mission. Es ist seine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass das Ei mit dem super-seltenen Manaphy in Ruhe schlüpfen kann. Anschließend muss er es zum Seetempel zurückbringen. Gerade als Maike sich bewusst wird, dass sie sowohl Manaphy, als auch den Seetempel im Traum gesehen hatte, tauchen Hubschrauber mit dem Logo des Phantoms am Himmel auf. Kurz darauf starten zwei Bibor vom Hubschrauber aus und greifen unsere Freunde an. Dabei hilft Ash natürlich Jackie und bekommt im Laufe des Kampfes auch das Ei. Doch lange kann er es auch nicht behalten und muss es an Maike weitergeben. Bei Maike kommt es dann schließlich zu einer Panne, als das Phantom ihr das Ei wegschnappen will. Das Ei fliegt aus dem Behälter und landet in Maikes Hand. Dort schlüpft es und Maike hält ein kleines Manaphy in ihren Händen! Gemeinsam mit unseren Freunden flüchten alle nun in den Wagen der Marina-Showgruppe und fahren davon. Im Wagen kann sich Manaphy auch endlich beruhigen und schläft in Maikes Armen ein. Das Manaphy empfindet Maike als seine Mutter, es Maike als erstes sah. Die Harmonie wird jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als die drei Hubschrauber des Phantoms die Verfolgung aufnehmen und den Wagen angreifen. Letztlich gelingt jedoch die Flucht in einen dichten Wald. Dort betreten alle eine alte Ruine, die offenbar auch von den Wassermenschen gebaut wurde. Am Ende einer Sackgasse kann man auch nur mit Hilfe eines speziellen Amulettes weitergehen und danach in einen Unterwasserbereich abtauchen. Doch auch das Phantom, welches unseren Freunden dicht auf den Fersen ist, besitzt so ein Amulett und kann die Verfolgung weiter aufnehmen... Nach einiger Zeit erreichen alle einen antiken Raum. Jackie aktiviert hier einige Hebel an den Wänden und Maike bemerkt, dass dies der legendäre Seetempel sein muss. Wie Lizabeth nun mitteilt, soll es hier im Tempel einen Schatz geben - die Seekrone. Doch die Leute des Meeres verbargen die Seekrone raffiniert und schützten sie mit vielen Fallen. Ferner ist der Tempel für normale Menschen nicht sichtbar und ändert zusätzlich ständig seinen Standort. Doch weil die Menschen vor langer Zeit den Tempel genau an der Stelle errichteten, wo Manaphy lebte, haben alle Manaphy seit dem die Fähigkeit diesen Tempel aufzuspüren. Deshalb wollen alle auch Manaphy haben - um damit an die Seekrone heranzukommen. Während unsere Freunde nun über verschiedene Wasserkanäle reisen und am Ende bei einer Stadt herauskommen, werden sie weiterhin vom Phantom verfolgt. Doch auch Jessie und James haben sich inzwischen dem Phantom angeschlossen und helfen ihm als Putzhilfen aus. Von der Stadt aus geht die Reise mit dem Schiff von Ship, dem Opa von Lizabeth weiter. Er reiste in seiner Jugend mit seinem Schiff "Blaue Lagune" schon um die halbe Welt. Für unsere Freunde endet hier jedoch die gemeinsame Reise - wie Jackie betonte, ist dies nun ein Job für die Pokémon Ranger und die Familie von Lizabeth. So folgt am Hafen der Abschied, der manch einem (vor allem Maike und Manaphy) recht schwerfällt. Die Trennung hält jedoch kürzer an als gedacht, da Manaphy kurz nach der Abfahrt anfängt zu weinen und die Körper von Ash und Jackie vertauscht. So bleibt dem Ranger nichts anderes übrig als die "Mutter" des Manaphy und unsere anderen Freunde mitzunehmen. Auf dem Schiff erklärt Jackie dann auch diese spezielle Fähigkeit von Manaphy - den Statuswechsel, der bewirkt, dass Lebewesen ihre Körper tauschen und nur das Äußere behalten. Mit dieser Attacke verhindert Manaphy Gefahren für sich. Manaphy wird übrigens auch "Prinz des Meeres" genannt, wie Jackie nachträglich hinzufügt. thumb|200px|right|Manaphy auf einem Lapras.In den nächsten Tagen folgen alle dem Manaphy und hoffen, dass es bei der nächsten Mondfinsternis den Seetempel, seine Heimat, finden wird. Lizabeths Familie freut sich ganz besonders darauf auch endlich den Seetempel mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können und den Segen des Meeres zu erhalten, den damals auch alle Leute des Meeres erhielten. Jackie und unsere Freunde genießen die Reise auch, da sich kein Bösewicht mehr blicken lässt und die Reise entspannt vorangeht. Manaphy hat übrigens von Maike auch ein Wort sprechen gelernt: „Glücklich“. An Bord kommt es auch zu einem Gespräch zwischen Ash und Jackie, bei dem Jackie erzählt, warum er überhaupt Pokémon Ranger wurde. Als kleiner Junger verirrte er sich einmal in den Bergen und dann kam auch noch ein heftiger Blizzard auf. Er wäre wohl erfroren, wenn ihn nicht mehrere Pokémon gerettet hätten, indem sie sich an ihn kuschelten und ihn wärmten. Seit dem wollte Jackie Pokémon Ranger werden. Kurz vor der Mondfinsternis lernt Manaphy von Maike weitere Wörter kennen: „liebe dich“. Doch Jackie muss Maike um einen großen Gefallen bitten... Damit Manaphy seine Rolle als „Prinz des Meeres“ erfüllen kann, wird es sich von Maike trennen müssen. Für Maike wäre dies kein Problem, wie sie selbst sagt, doch wie man in den nächsten Tagen merkt, fällt es ihr unglaublich schwer nicht mehr so viel mit Manaphy zusammen sein zu können. Doch dies muss sein, damit Manaphy seiner Bestimmung folgen kann... Am Tag des Vollmondes kommt es zu einem kleinen Missgeschick als Maike ihr Kopftuch verliert. Dieses wird auf das Wasser geweht und von einem Tohaido geschnappt. Manaphy bemerkt dies und will seiner geliebten „Mutter“ Maike das Tuch zurückbringen. Dabei entfernt sich Manaphy immer weiter von unseren Freunden. Diese machen sich natürlich Sorgen und steigen in ein U-Boot um nach Manaphy zu suchen. Tief unter Wasser entdecken sie das Manaphy wieder. In den Händen hält es Maikes Kopftuch. Gerade wenn sich alle über das wiedergefundene Manaphy freuen, wird das U-Boot von einer Strömung erfasst und droht abzudriften. Doch dank Lizabeth und Manaphy kommt das U-Boot wieder auf Kurs. Bevor es jedoch zurück zum Schiff geht, erreicht das U-Boot den legendären Seetempel. Leider ist ihnen das Phantom, sowie Team Rocket, in einem U-Boot direkt auf den Fersen... Im Seetempel angekommen sind Maike und Manaphy wieder vereint und feiern dies mit einer kräftigen Umarmung. Doch wenn man schon im Seetempel ist, kann man ihn auch weiter erforschen. Und so finden alle recht schnell einen Saal mit einer antiken Schrifttafel, die erklärt, wie man zur Seekrone gelangen kann. In diesem Moment taucht jedoch das Phantom auf und übersetzt die Schrifttafel um anschließend den Weg zur Seekrone zu öffnen. Das Phantom erklärt dabei, dass es sich seit Ewigkeiten schon mit den Leuten des Meeres befasst hat und alles über sie weiß. Doch im Raum wo die Seekrone dann ist (es ist eine riesige Krone aus zahlreichen Kristallen), reißt das Phantom einen Kristall heraus. Dies hat zur Folge, dass der Tempel zu versinken droht. Da nun auch seine Tarnung deaktiviert wurde, kann Jackie von außen auch den Tempel betreten... Während das Phantom weitere Kristalle aus der Seekrone entfernt, flüchten unsere Freunde aus dem Tempel. Dabei begegnen sie Jackie, der nun auch im Tempel ist. Er will sich um das Phantom kümmern. Gesagt, getan - kaum ist Jackie beim Phantom, schnappt er sich die geklauten Kristalle und steckt sie wieder in die Seekrone zurück. Doch das Phantom kann Jackie bei einem der letzten Kristalle schnappen und festhalten. Als nun auch noch ein Wasserschwall von der Seite kommt, werden beide nach unten geschleudert, wo das Phantom einen der Kristalle im Wasser verliert... Ash und Maike warten schon am U-Boot auf Jackie, doch als dieser nicht kommt, springt Manaphy davon und eilt in den Raum mit der Seekrone. Als Ash und Maike sehen, wie es versucht, die Seekrone wieder zu reparieren, helfen sie Manaphy dabei. Doch leider fehlt einer der Kristalle und das Wasser steigt unaufhaltsam. Als alles schon verloren scheint, findet Pikachu zufällig den fehlenden Kristall. Da der Weg zurück jedoch weit und mühsam ist, beschließt Ash, dass Maike, Manaphy und Pikachu in einer Tauchkapsel bleiben sollen und er alleine den Kristall zurückbringt. Letztlich klappt dies auch, doch nur nachdem Manaphy etwas nach hilft. Nachdem alle Kristalle wieder in der Seekrone sind, erholt sich der Tempel und unzählige Pokémon schwimmen heran - darunter sogar ein Kyogre! Doch im Tempel schnappt sich das Phantom Manaphy und versucht zu verschwinden. Er hat aber nicht mit Ash gerechnet, der nun offenbar die Seekrone irgendwie aktiviert hat und von einem gelblichen Licht umgeben ist. Wie Lizabeth vom Schiff aus mitteilt, ist Ash momentan wohl der König der Meere und damit Herrscher über das Wasser und die Wasser-Pokémon. Mit diesen vereinten Kräften (und Kyogres Hilfe) gelingt es Ash auch Manaphy aus den Händen des Phantoms zu entreißen. Das Phantom gibt aber nicht auf und versucht mit seinem gigantischen U-Boot das Manaphy doch noch zu bekommen. Zwar helfen die Wasser-Pokémon Ash, doch das U-Boot kann viele davon mit Superschall-Attacken verwirren, so dass sie nicht mehr angreifen können. Als Manaphy jedoch ein Lied singt, beruhigen sich alle Pokémon und können das U-Boot des Phantoms doch noch bezwingen. Anschließend aktiviert sich die Seekrone erneut und verleiht allen Menschen um den Tempel herum die Fähigkeiten, die Ash auch hatte. Nun versteht auch das Phantom, was die Seekrone wirklich war! Als es Abend wird, versinkt der Seetempel mit seinem neu aktivierten Schutzschild wieder. Manaphy verabschiedet sich noch von Maike mit den Worten „Ich liebe dich Maike“ und „Ich liebe dich, Mami“ um dann mit dem Seetempel zu verschwinden. Synchronsprecher Trivia *In einer Szene schwärmt Jessie von Diamanten und Perlen, woraufhin Mauzi sagt: „Diamanten und Perlen - guter Namen für ein Spiel“. Das ist eine Anspielung auf die Editionen Diamant und Perl, die drei Monate nach der Japan-Premiere in Japan erschienen. *Obwohl dieser Film noch zur Advanced Generation gehört, tauchen schon viele Pokémon aus der 4. Generation auf. Fehler * Am Anfang hat ein Perlu fälschlicherweise Muschas' Ruf. * Ashs Gewaldro sagt in mehreren Szenen Reptain. Kategorie:Movies